Smells Like Team Spirit
by JeffBee
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Uma Purt longfic, tudo vai bem na vida de Noah, até que um sentimento põe sua dignidade a perder.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Glee não me pertence infelizmente e tals, essa fic é pra diversão e não tem fins lucrativos

É um slash menininho com meninho *-* Se não gosta, não deveria estar aqui. "/

É uma tradução da autora **margotlove**. Espero que gostem. (:

Long fic, e assim que terminar o próximo capitulo eu já posto. Primeira postagem, sei jam bonzinhos com qualquer tipo de erro. Agradecido desde já! :B

** Smells Like Team Spirit **

** margotlove tradução JeffBee  
**

Sou um macho, um garanhão e ponto. Não faz falta maiores explicações e todos sabem como devem me enxergar. Todos na escola sabem que estão ferrados se ousarem se meter comigo, e não é um problema, porquê claro, não se metem comigo. Se alguém se meter em meu caminho o esmago como um inseto. E as garotas 'chovem' para cima de mim acham um charme esse meu jeito badboy, é o meu jeito e ninguém consegue resistir, mas não suportam nada sério, e nem eu, não quero nenhum tipo de contato daqui, depois que estiver graduado dessa escola de perdedores.

Eu vivo no mundo real, meu pai era um imbecil e talvez eu também seja, mas aprendi a sobreviver por mim mesmo, não sou como o resto dos fracos dessa escola. Muitos vivem resmungando porque seus pais os reprendem ou porque sua vida é miserável e querem escapar daqui. Isso é coisa de boiolas, esta é a realidade, e quem pensa no futuro, são apenas os nerds ou as meninas manhosas. E essas meninas manhosas e mimadas, sempre sonham com um "amanhã melhor" , e nós homens de verdade só nos preocupamos com o presente, nos abrimos a passos e empurrões e se alguém nos estorva, apenas nos desfazemos dele.

Finn não é como eu, é o que penso dele! Crê que a escola ou o estúpido glee club o abrirá caminhos, é um tolo de verdade por pensar nisso. Serve para matar o tempo, se distrair com isso, mas não se pode tirar proveito dessas coisas tolas. Não há nada melhor do que viver o dia de hoje. É o mais inteligente a se fazer! Eu disse inteligente? Agh.

Tudo ia tão bem na medida do possível nesse lugar, quando algo atravessou o meu caminho. Foi o viadinho do Kurt Hummel. Nesse ponto eu não sabia como o garoto se chamava, e tão pouco me interessava, mas depois notei que me importava mais do que devia... Nesse dia caminhava com Finn pelo corredor da escola, esse Kurt apareceu do nada , pensei em algo muito esquisito, que esse menino era no mínimo admirável. Não exatamente admirável, era uma espécie de beleza , como se tivessem juntado todos os seres mais bonitinhos do universo. Sua forma de caminhar tinha um ar de superioridade que só as abelhas rainhas da escola possuem. Pensei algumas coisas estranhas, ele era um garoto afinal de contas e isso era mal, eu um homem de verdade não deveria ter desejos assim.

Ser agressivo é a melhor maneira de marcar limites, mostrar a todos quem é que manda e não deixar que se oponham, devem saber que sou eu quem manda nessa escola.

Kurt aparece muitas vezes na minha frente sem entender que ele tinha que ter medo de mim. Cada manhã me encarrego de que ele lembre seu lugar: o fundo da caçamba de lixo, onde ele deve pertencer. E toda manhã fazemos isso, ele simplesmente levanta a cabeça e nos aponta um olhar, olhar sem medo e de arrogância. Toma seu tempo, fazendo-nos esperar pra "salvar" suas coisas. Não sei que mania é essa, sendo que ele quem importa, estará no container em pouco tempo, apenas suponho que é para manter seu tom de superioridade e aliviar o seu tom de medo.

Kurt e eu nos coincidimos em poucas aulas, isso quando me apresento. Vou na primeira aula para depois fugir do resto, isso porquê tenho a pouca sorte de ser sempre a aula do Mr Schuester e não quero que se zangue e vá reclamar com a minha mãe. Kurt sempre chega tarde nessa primeira aula porquê tem que sair da caçamba de lixo suponho eu; nunca aparece com a roupa manchada, ou um só fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Não sei por quê eu fico olhando-o mais do que deveria, não o perco de vista um só instante. Entra na sala e vai pro seu lugar com a mesma atitude altiva, não se intimida por me ver ali, tampouco faz algum gesto. Simplesmente me ignora e passa rapidamente.

É curioso que apesar de suas visitas diárias a caçamba de lixo, nunca o fiz mal algum, ao contrario. É curioso também por que respiro fundo quando ele passa perto, ou mesmo pra se levantar, o aroma que desprende de seu cabelo me faz perder os sentidos e tenho que atormentar o primeiro perdedor que encontro. Dou o triplo de voltas na quadra mas mesmo assim não consigo esquecer o seu aroma. Essa é a razão pela qual me da raiva intercepta-lo na entrada da escola tenho que descontar essa 'raiva' na escola toda.

Uma vez fiz algo estupido. Estávamos fazendo uma prova, Kurt deixou o lápis cair que rolou até perto dos meus pés. Ele se inclinou e eu também, nossos rostos ficaram perto, muito perto tanto que dava para escutar sua respiração. Não poderíamos esconder a tensão, então eu evacuei primeiro, minha cadeira produziu um ruído que chamou a atenção dos demais. Como um impulso levantei o lápis e… ao invés de entrega-lo ao Kurt segurei com força e parti em dois bem na cara dele. Se escutaram as risadinhas dos demais, o professor me repreendeu apenas. Era óbvio que Kurt não se importara muito, muito menos do que demonstrava. Sua reação não se deu pelo que eu fiz mas sim pela atitude do resto da sala. Por ter que suportar outra humilhação publica que agradava a todos. Eu meio que me enfureci. Não deveriam ter rido e o professor devia ter-me mandado para a detenção pelo menos. Apertei os punhos e me levantei com o exame em branco em uma mão e o lápis na outra. Ao passar perto da mesa de Kurt deixei meu lápis sobre ela e continuei a andar sem voltar a vê-lo. Não sei por quê fiz isso, ou acho que não sei...

O professor sacudiu a cabeça ao ver meu exame e sem contestar me mandou um olhar penetrante, mas antes de sair mandei ele se danar.

Eu estava perdido, não conhecia nenhuma forma para aceitar o que estava se passando, e pelo visto atazanar a vida de Kurt não me fazia gostar menos dele. O que eu poderia dizer? Se ele queria sair comigo? Nunca tinha pedido nem a uma garota para sair, nunca precisei ter dito nada. Eu estava ali e elas também. Era fácil enrolarmos e quando queria que as coisas fossem uma pouco mais sérias, eu meio que só dava uma piscadela de olho e elas entendiam, pronto assunto resolvido. Mas, e com Hummel?

Eu não pensava muito nisso mas logo logo chegaria o dia da nossa graduação, cada um vai seguir o seu caminho, e acabar com o colégio, a etapa mais obscura e vergonhosa de sua vida. Eu não iria me converter no ser mais repugnante da escola. O macho abusivo e jogador de futebol de rolo com um perdedor. E o mais patético de tudo é que eu me importo com o que ele pensa, para ele eu só existo quando o estou infernizando, o resto do tempo fica atrás do tapado do Finn. Eu sei que seria pedir de mais um pouco de consideração mesmo depois do que eu tenho feito pra ele todos esses anos, mas não seria nada mal.

Estar no Glee club faz que algumas coisas deem certo. Agora fazemos parte de uma mesma equipe e eu tenho pretexto para parar de molesta-lo. Me senti aliviado o dia em que disse ao resto dos jogadores de futebol que o Professor Schuester advertiu para deixarmos em paz o Kurt. Claro que era mentira, ele nunca se deu conta do que se passava realmente.

Essa manhã cheguei ao estacionamento da escola e la estavam rodeando o Kurt, lhe passei o braço sobre os ombros, fingindo que o fazia com descuido mas meu coração batia rápido eu pensava que era o toque mais profundo que um dia eu chegaria a dar no Kurt. Soltei alguma desculpa e os despachei dizendo que eu cuidava do resto. Comecei a andar e levei Kurt junto sem tirar o braço de seus ombros, ninguém nos olhou de forma estranha, acho que a maioria estava pensando no trágico destino que o esperava : a caçamba de lixo! O levei até a sala de música vazio e pude ouvir Kurt suspirar profundamente, preparando-se para o que viria silenciosamente. Eu não disse nada e sai dali, me sentia estranho permanecer na mesma habitação que o Hummel sozinho e com o seu aroma envolvendo a mim e a sala inteira.

Sai da aula tarde por ter pego uma detenção, tive que descarregar minha raiva por causa do que houve mais cedo com Kurt, assim me meti em uma briga qualquer e admiti ter começado aquilo. Por mim estava tudo bem ter que passar o resto do dia sem ter que ver o Kurt Hummel e nem sentir aquele seu cheiro estonteante. Assim que terminei minha detenção, caminhei pelos corredores vazios solitariamente e fui ao salão de música esperando que o Sr Schuester estivesse ali para dize-lo que faltaria do ensaio de amanhã a tarde. Escutei as últimas notas que saiam do piano abri a porta e vi que ali estava o bendito do Hummel, sozinho na frente do piano. Poderia ter começado a insulta-lo ali mesmo e depois sair... mas meus pés pareciam pregados com uma super cola ao chão seu olhar havia me deixado meio tonto.

- O que você quer? - ele perguntou voltando-se ao piano e tocando descuidadosamente um Do Ré Mi – Veio terminar o que começou essa manhã?

- Não, na verdade queria falar com Sr Schuester...-

- O Sr Schuester! Há, ele não tem ideia do que acontece...

- Não vamos começar a brigar agora! Não está satisfeito com isso?

- Assim tão fácil?

- Assim tão fácil! - gritei com fúria e o Kurt parou de tocar. Abriu a boca várias vezes confuso.

- Por que?

- Porque sim e pronto! - caminhei até o piano e fechei a tampa com força, mas me certifiquei de antes ele ter tirado os dedos.

- Que estranho – respondeu e levantou a tampa do piano de novo com tranquilidade.

- Por quê merda você não tem medo? - disse com fúria e encarando-o. Seu lindo rosto enrubesceu um pouco mas sua expressão não mudou em nada, pelo contrário me desafiou com um sorriso triunfante e se pôs a tocar o piano novamente.

- Tem razão, você não me assusta, e não te culpo por tentar; você adora ser o macho alpha da escola mas por isso pensa que eu vou teme-lo para sempre? Pode ser que me intimidou um pouco no inicio... Você se encarrego que eu me acostumasse com os abusos, pois deixava de ser criativo somente rápido.

- Sabe bem que se eu quiser podemos voltar a rotina e agora não, com certeza não terei piedade – eu disse sorrindo e apertando os dentes.

- Não, você não quer.

- Quem disse?

- Eu – disse ele e voltou a me encarar com um sorriso cínico e tapou o piano – Você não fará, pois sei o que está acontecendo aqui. Apenas isso explicaria sua repentina mudança de atitude comigo

Cruzei os braços desafiando-o a continuar, e ele com toda calma, cruzou suas pernas e entrelaçou suas mãos em cima dos joelhos.

- Você está apaixonado por mim.

- Como é que é? - admito, não esperava que ele falasse isso, assim minha surpresa foi real, mas tratei de fingir que ele tinha se equivocado.

- Claro que é isso. No principio não notei, pensei que você só queria divertir-se às minhas custas, mas era de mais! - se levantou e começou a caminhar na minha direção e eu comecei a retroceder na medida que ele se aproximava.

- Está blefando – eu disse com um sorriso típico de lado, e ele continuava a se aproximar e eu a retroceder.

- Sei do que falo, quando um garoto gosta de outro não se pode esconder isso por muito tempo, você inventava qualquer pretexto para me dar um simples toque – Disse levantando a cabeça encontrando-se com o meu olhar – Sua situação é graciosamente … irônica – disse colocando as mãos para trás e chegando mais perto, tão perto que eu podia sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo.

- Não sabia o que responder, as palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Nunca havia me sentido tão... humilhado.

- Não se preocupe, não direi nada a ninguém – se inclinou mais perto e sussurrou – _teu obscuro segredo ficará entre nós._

- O que deu em você? Por que não sai e diz a todos? Ninguém vai acreditar.

- Eu não ficaria tão seguro, essas pessoas acreditam em tudo o que ouvem … mas mesmo assim não direi, sou diferente de você. Se dissesse talvez minha popularidade subisse um pouco, porquê você joga futebol e não está tão mal e tudo isso...

Me senti estranho com a ideia de que ele me atraía, creio que ele se deu conta, ele não disse nada, se limitou a mover a cabeça negativamente com os olhos meio fechados e sorrindo.

- Okay, está claro que EU não te atraio porquê não sou o Finn! - gritei com uma raiva que não medi, e o rosto de Kurt me fez confirmar. Ele havia desfeito o sorriso no mesmo instante- está bem, sou patético e você consegue ser mais patético que eu, porque você sonha e acredita que Finn te verá de outra maneira. Olhe-me bem, para ele você nem existe direito! Não tem nenhuma chance, nenhuma!

Por um momento ele pareceu ferido. Ficou calado e com a cabeça baixa, murmurando algo que eu não podia ouvir, o vi apertando os punhos.

- Me diga uma coisa Noah – disse recompondo-se e reprimindo a ira de sua alterada voz – O que espera que eu responda sobre isso? Hein?

- Eu...

- Nada, não te interessa o que eu responda – seu sorriso altista apareceu em um instante – uma vez ou outra você busca me machucar! - disse enfatizando cada palavra apontando o dedo contra meu peito, apunhalando-me e eu retrocedia o quanto eu podia – Estou cansado de que essa seja sua única maneira de lidar com essa situação, se não conhece uma forma menos dolorosa pra lidar com o que sente por mim, apenas me deixa sozinho e em paz.

Ele havia me encarado com uma dignidade que me deixou mudo. O vi pegar seus pertences, decidido a ir embora e então me senti em pânico. Corri para para-lo e o segurei pelo braço, e pelo contato ele me olhou ofendido.

- O que está fazendo? - disse apertando os dentes e cravando o olhar na minha mão tentando retirar seu braço.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, não saia – supliquei.

- Me-deixa-ir! - ordenou

- Bem eu te machuquei … perdi a cabeça, não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas posso concertar, prometo.

- Não, não pode – Kurt tentou novamente se soltar e eu o segurei com mais força.

- Olha, eu sei que sou um ferrado na vida em comparação com o Finn, mas vou cuidar disso! - continuei suplicando e tentei aproxima-lo mais de mim.

Com sua mão livre me deu um tapa. Foi uma certeira e dolorosa bofetada que quase me desprendeu a mandibula. Foi doloroso, mas pior que a dor física, havia outra classe de dor : ser rejeitado por alguém que você gosta.

O soltei e quando vi, Kurt me olhava com desprezo, rodeando seu braço com a outra mão. Não havia mais o que dizer, eu o havia ferido de novo. Havia feito uma promessa que não demorei nem dois segundos em romper.

- O que você pensava? De verdade Puck? Pensava que eu não teria amor próprio o suficiente? Que iria correr para os seus braços depois de todos os abusos?

- Não, claro que não! Apenas acredito que algum dia poderia entender-me e me perdoar, você tem passado por isso, pela confusão e eu...

- Você decidiu ser um imbecil, apenas isso – ele disse com um tom de ironia.

Me negava a deixa-lo ir sem antes uma última tentativa. Quando me deu as costas, eu o alcancei e o rodeei com os braços suavemente. Desta vez não tentei prende-lo. Por alguns segundos, senti o cheiro de seu cabelo e de todo o seu corpo. O roce dos meus braços com sua pele e todo o seu corpo, ao invés disso me enlouquecer me tranquilizou. Senti minha mente leve, porquê nesse momento aceitei o que eu devia ter aceitado há muito tempo: Kurt não só me agradava, mas eu também estava amando-o.

Acariciei seu braço ferido com a ponta dos meus dedos.

- Eu vou concertar, mesmo que não acredite – disse e o soltei quase que ao mesmo tempo que ele me empurrou com um movimento brusco.

- Tem razão, não acredito em você – respondeu me encarando com total desprezo – terias que fazer muito mais que isso pra cicatrizar tudo o que você me fez.

Kurt saiu da sala, bateu a porta e eu rapidamente também sai dali.

- Eu concertarei tudo! - gritei ao vê-lo correndo ao solitário corredor – eu realmente o farei – disse pra mim mesmo.

Como disse no principio, sou um homem e nada questionará isso. Continuo no futebol, assisto algumas aulas e vou ao Glee club. Não voltei a falar com o Kurt e nem ele voltou a me olhar, e se o faz é como se eu fosse a escória de toda a humanidade, e em instantes logo desaparece questão de uns três segundos. Posso cantar e gritar, e parecer que tenho todo o controle, mas apenas penso que a única coisa que nos separa são algumas poucas pessoas, que acima de tudo ele está na mesma habitação que eu. Aqui nessa mesma sala de música onde ensaiamos nesse momento e o olho discretamente, aqui onde ele abaixou minha máscara e descobriu toda a verdade, a verdade que eu aceitei. Eu o vejo cantando, sorrindo e discutindo e isso basta pra mim. Tenho o deixado em paz, eu o devo isso, por que penso que se deixa-lo quieto é um começo para reparar todo o dano que eu causei. E essa é só uma parte da minha promessa!

É isso aí! espero ter feito um bom trabalho na tradução, gente não traduzi o título porque achei que não era preciso (:

Por favor reviews, quero ter certeza de que tenha gente que lê isso! *-*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Glee não me pertence infelizmente e tals, essa fic é pra diversão e não tem fins lucrativos

É um slash menininho com meninho *-* Se não gosta, não deveria estar aqui. "/

É uma tradução da autora **margotlove**. Espero que gostem. (:

Capitulo bem longo esse, oh gosh, desculpem a demora, era grande e tipo ultima semana de aula, é complicado...

** Smells Like Team Spirit **

** margotlove tradução JeffBee  
**

Cap 2

Se meu Ipod pudesse falar no lugar de limitar-se exclusivamente a reproduzir canções ele gritaria: "Já chega Kurt, BASTA!"

Mas não posso parar, em um ato masoquista escuto a mesma canção o tempo todo. Tudo escuro, debruçado em minha cama, não posso parar de chorar. Eu disse ao meu pai que tinha muito que estudar, para ele não me interromper no meu misero ato de tristeza, e graças a essa mentira, não se deu conta que eu choro por um garoto. Ele não poderia imaginar, e tampouco quero que o faça, seria complicado e incomodo para nós dois. E quando quero, quando é preciso, saio sorrindo como o adolescente mais feliz de todo o mundo.

Eu não gosto de viver a base do drama, tá legal, um pouco eu acho que sim. Por desgraças as opções são limitadas quando se tem a síndrome do coração partido, ou então quando vive um amor não correspondido.

Viver em Ohio é difícil para um adolescente como eu, em primeiro lugar as pessoas te olham tão estranhamente, fazem 'sinais' e cochicham coisas desagradáveis, isso quando o dia é 'bom'. Ter um amor correspondido é impensável, e por outro lado, não faltam os "homens muito homens" que na realidade te olham mais do que olham suas namoradas. E nos "dias maus", recebe insultos, empurrões ou termina nos contêineres de lixo por cortesia dos abusadores da escola.

Suponho que é algo ruim eu estar apaixonado pelo Finn, ele poderia intervir para que os outros garotos me atormentem, mas se eu revelar o que sinto, acho que o próprio Finn 'acabaria' comigo. Porém ele é menos agressivo que os outros nunca me machucou diretamente. Onde foi que deixei minha autoestima mesmo?

Não posso evitar, Finn é Finn e sei que ele é muito mais nobre do que parece, por isso gosto tanto dele.

E em todo caso ainda tem o Noah. Nunca pessoa nenhuma havia me resultado tão desagradável como ele. Aposto que com toda sua burrice (maior que do Finn aliás) acreditaria que se uma porta elétrica aparecesse em sua frente, ele tentaria abrir aos murros e berros. É tão primitivo que... enfim, está claro que não minha pessoa favorita.

Me lembro do primeiro dia que nos cruzamos no pátio da escola, essa imagem teria sido muito desagradável se não fosse por Finn. Inclusive, me distraiu do golpe que recebi no ombro. Quando cheguei em casa, descobri a marca roxa. A dor quase que me durou o mês inteiro. A partir de então se tornou um hábito Noah Puckerman me infernizar de alguma maneira. Sempre pensei que Finn o parasse, mas isso nunca aconteceu. Me parece bem real a possibilidade de poder ser golpeado até a morte, não seria a primeira morte como causa bullyng, ainda mais em uma cidade pequena como essa que parece ser mais comum ainda de se acontecer. Esses gorilas não sabem parar desde a primeira vez que experimentam o gosto de golpear um fraco como eu, de todo jeito acho que no futuro ganharei um prêmio de pessoa mais socada da América.

Então ocorreu algo que eu não imaginaria, ocorreu a algum tempo já antes das minhas suspeitas se confirmarem. Noah Puckerman me olhava "daquela" forma e sempre que ele colocava suas mãos em mim eu sentia ele meio nervoso. Sempre desviava os olhos quando eu o olhava diretamente. Uma vez ele e seus amigos me colocaram no fundo da caçamba de lixo como sempre, porém fiquei ali mais um tempo sorrindo maliciosamente quando confirmei minhas suspeitas. Sim, o lixo parou de me incomodar porquê a iluminação divina desceu até mim, entendi porquê Noah me batia mais suavemente ou porquê seus insultos eram mais "leves". Estava bem claro : Ele gostava de mim.

Mercedes se aproximou e perguntou se estava tudo bem, só pude responder um um lindo sorriso triunfante.

Esse idiota. Não me alegrava ser o objeto de seus desejos e de sua masturbação. Porém saber a causa de seu interesse em molestar-me, aliviava um pouco as coisas. Me sentia melhor, isso me dava poder. Mais tarde assumiria o que descobri e amenizaria sua vergonha em dizer que não contaria nada a ninguém, para que ele pudesse me deixar em paz. O problema, é que nunca estávamos sozinhos, e terminei me acostumando ainda mais com os abusos, já nem importava a razão. Isso parou de me importar, e meio que inconscientemente comecei a ignora-lo. Até que o dia chegou.

Depois do que passou na sala de música, ele não voltou a me atormentar, a falar comigo, ou a me olhar diretamente. Creio que não me dou conta, mas as vezes ele me observa, as vezes que o encaro ele meio que se atrapalha e abaixa o olhar. Faz aquela cara de cachorro perdido que faz um contraste com sua face de pessoa má. Pelo menos o plano funcionou.

O que penso sobre tentar gostar dele? Não sei. Não estou habituado em saber que alguém gosta de mim. E não esperava que Noah fosse esse alguém. Tomei como uma ironia do destino, parecia muito divertido a ideia de ter meu 'inimigo' em minhas mãos.

A partir de quando contei tudo a ele, me ria por dentro todas as vezes que o ignorava. Quando eu passava e ele me dava um tímido olhar eu fingia que não via, e isso era um máximo. Mas suponho que subestimei seus sentimentos, pensei que era só uma faze essa ideia maluca dos seus sentimentos por mim e que depois ele voltaria para as garotas me torturando do mesmo jeito, como se o que houve na sala de música nunca houvesse acontecido. Até poderia imaginar ele me ameaçando se eu contasse a alguém e depois o veria passando pelos corredores da escola com uma garota em cada braço.

Admito, teve um tempo que esqueci que Noah existia, mesmo com minha descoberta não pensava muito sobre isso, só nos meus complexos sentimentos por Finn. Mas de qualquer modo os sentimentos alheios ainda me preocupam de certo modo, mesmo que eu não demonstre. Quero dizer, não é como se eu estivesse me sentindo culpado por castigar Noah … Castigar? É isso o que estou fazendo? Creio que não, apenas senti que o devia fazer pagar por tudo o que ele me havia feito, mesmo que fora apenas durante algumas semanas até sua crise de identidade. Porquê era isso, certo? Uma coisa passageira. Tinha que ser passageiro... Ou não?

Minhas duvidas sobre isso começaram um mês depois da grande revelação no salão de música. Como disse, Noah continuava comportando-se como se fosse invisível, até esse dia...

Eu estava na biblioteca procurando alguns livros para terminar meu trabalho de história quando esbarrei com ele. Fiquei surpreso pelo toque e por vê-lo, mas eu estava o ignorando... ou ele é quem estava me ignorando? Não importa dei meia volta e passei direto.

Fui a sessão de livros de história, havia só um exemplar disponível sobre a revolução francesa e estava bem alto e fora do meu alcance, peguei uma cadeira e tentei alcança-lo, me estiquei até as pontas dos pés, três tentativas e nada, até que me desequilibrei e ia de encontro ao chão, então ele me parou no ar me devolvendo equilíbrio, subiu na mesma cadeira bem perto de mim, levantou o braço, pegou o livro e me entregou. Fiquei estático por um tempo.

Ele não me disse nada, só deu meia volta e continuou caminhando. Dei alguns passos para alcança-lo e agradecer, mas me detive. Pensei que isso era a coisa mais incomum que iria acontecer em toda a minha vida, até me belisquei o braço pra ver se era um sonho ou não. Voltei a minha mesa e encontrei outro livro que eu precisava e uma nota:

"_Consegui ele pra você antes que a Rachel o achasse"_

Tinha que ser uma ilusão. E mais estranho ainda, é que mais a frente estava Noah, Puck, 'Puckssaur', estudando! De qualquer modo isso saiu da minha cabeça completamente quando Finn entrou. Meu coração acelerou por um segundo quando vi que estava acompanhado... com a Rachel. Desta vez senti meu coração parar, como todas as vezes que eu e Finn nos esbarrávamos, tenho a consciência de que nossos "encontros" não significavam nem 10% pra ele do que significavam pra mim. Se ele sorria, se era amável comigo, eu passava o dia todo pensando nisso. Finn e música eram as únicas coisas que me davam alegria aos meus dias. E eu dolorosamente sabia que ele nunca iria querer a mim do mesmo modo que eu o queria.

Eles se aproximaram, e ela me perguntou pelo livro que eu segurava, então eu disse que a emprestaria quando terminasse e praticamente fugi dali. Fechei os olhos correndo e me esbarrei novamente com Noah na saída da biblioteca:

- Desculpe, estava distraído.

- Já está falando comigo? - disse com um sorriso cínico, eu baixei a guarda pois não detectei nenhum tom agressivo.

- Não estou conversando, estou me desculpando.

- Está com problemas por deixar que Finn te afete dessa maneira. Prefiro que seja arrogante comigo ao ter que ver você tão vulnerável. - disse cruzando os braços.

- Arrogante é uma palavra nova pra você, esteve usando o dicionário?

- Assim está melhor – responde com um sorriso – Não é que eu esteja usando o dicionário é só que venho a biblioteca para...

- Dormir? Destruir a mobília?

- É, não! E quer saber isso não te importa. Sei que é o último lugar que pensava em me encontrar, mas pela forma que te ajudei, diz tudo.

- Ó, me ajudou? Depois de tanto trabalho me batendo para ter sua bela reputação... continuo sem falar com você – Disse colocando meus fones aos ouvidos aumentando o volume do meu ipod no último e me distanciei dele.

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, eu caminhava pela cafeteria como um morto vivo. Escutava a mesma canção o tempo todo. De qualquer modo, é incrível como ouvir a mesma música triste o tempo todo pode fazer você se sentir tão triste e tão feliz ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava um tanto distraído para notar o que estava prestes a acontecer. Um grupo de gorilas se colocavam a uma distância estratégica de mim. Não ouvi o que disseram, mas rapidamente Noah se colocou na minha frente tomando todo o líquido azul que era dirigido a mim, ele havia me defendido de um belo canhão de raspadinhas de blueberry.

Fiquei sem reação, vi a Noah e os outros rapazes mexerem os lábios, mas não escutei nada pela música alta que tocava aos meus ouvidos. Ao tirar os fones escutei o alvoroço do lugar. Vi meus amigos do glee club se esgueirando para ver o que acontecia, deviam já ter a ideia de um dos seus estava com problemas.

- O que foi isso bando de imbecis? -gritou Noah

- Isso não era pra você Puckerman! - disse um dos gigantes, mas não soava agressivo.

De repente foi como se eu tivesse desaparecido para todos, e o problema fosse entre eles. Mesmo assim, não me mexi dali. Eu poderia ter saído, mas permanecia atrás do Noah. Parece que ao menor movimento meu Noah também se movia, para me deixar fora da vista dos brutamontes. Uns gritos depois Noah se moveu até o rapaz mais próximo deles e lhe deu um soco na barriga. Depois disso começou uma batalha: Puck versus os demais.

Mercedes correu até mim, um tanto incrédula por eles ainda não terem me machucado. Passou o braço pela minha nuca, um tanto horrorizada pela briga que ocorria. Os professores não demoravam a aparecer e separar os garotos.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe – disse a Mercedes, que continuava preocupada e confundida por como havia ocorrido tudo. - Vamos embora.

Cruzamos o pátio entre as vozes que comentavam sobre a briga, e em nenhuma delas havia saído meu nome, não faziam ideia de que o ataque inicial tinha sido dirigido a mim.

Ao voltar para a sala de aula não consegui me concentrar. Pensava o tempo todo no que havia acontecido, negando claramente a mim mesmo que isso de fato havia ocorrido. Quando o timbre indicou o final da aula, quase que sem pensar me dirigi até a enfermaria. Da porta da infermaria, topei com Quinn e algumas cheerios no corredor:

- É um idiota, por quê ficou nervoso daquele jeito? - disse ela usando seu tom de rainha do campus.

Me mordi a língua, estava a ponto de dizer: _Ele não é um idiota!_ Comecei a me preocupar como o forte impulso que eu estava em defender Noah.

Depois que vi sua conversa com Quinn e ela saiu, o vi se retirando do lugar acompanhado a Finn. Ele tinha a camisa manchada de sangue, e vi que não tinham o atendido ainda. Saí, e depois soube que fizeram apuração de tudo e decidiram que ele era o culpado da confusão e tudo mas. Lhe fizeram curativos e no resto dos gorilas da equipe. Mas a pergunta é a seguinte, como apenas um garoto poderia ter deixado tão ferido todos esses brutamontes? A resposta era simples: Apenas sendo Noah Puckerman para fazer tal façanha.

Finn parecia desconcertado, mas tampouco pressionava Noah para explicar o incidente. Era usual que Noah se metesse rolos desse tipo, assim todos tinham perdido a capacidade de se surpreender com isso. Só haviam eles no pátio, eu estava a espreita, quis dar meia volta mas me viram. Ali estavam, meus dois dilemas. Um, o gigante ingênuo que ignorava minha existência, o outro, violento por natureza que se havia fisgado pelo meu estranho charme e cujo sentimentos não conseguia imaginar correspondendo.

- Alguma mensagem do Sr Schue? - perguntou Finn, assumindo que não havia outra causa que justificaria minha presença.

Olhei para Noah e ele me olhou, fixamente, eu sem saber o que dizer me ruborizei, estranhamente.

- É... não! O livro... trago o livro para Rachel – respondi agradecendo o pretexto que acabava de me ocorrer, mexi dentro do meu fichário e o entreguei.

- Que bom, de verdade necessito de uma boa nota para esse trabalho, por sorte Rachel me ajudará. Obrigado.

Noah arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um de seus sorrisos de lado. Mas uma vez ele havia comprovado sua teoria sobre o nulo interesse de Finn em mim. Eu sorri em resposta, como se aquilo não me afetasse.

Meu sorriso estúpido e falso, tinha dois sentidos. Me alegrava ajudar Finn e definitivamente me decepcionava te-lo enviado diretamente para a Rachel. Todos sabem que um ajuda nos estudos, nunca é uma ajuda nos estudos.

- Ah, me lembrei de algo – disse logo, peguei o livro de volta e tomei a nota que tinha lá, a que puck tinha feito, guardando no fundo do meu fichário. Senti um pouco de vergonha de mim mesmo, ele havia pego o livro pra mim e eu corria para entregar ao Finn – Não é nada de importante, são umas anotações do meu trabalho.

- E quem perguntou ? - Noah disse cortando, ele sabia bem de que papel se tratava.

Não soube o que dizer, Finn me acenou e ele continuaram andando e conversando, pensando que minha presença era desnecessária .

Decidi me esconder na sala ao lado até Finn sair, pois queria falar a sós com Noah, mas quando voltei a enfermaria, eles não estavam. Não precisei pensar muito, eu sabia aonde ir. O encontrei 'escondido' nas grades de trás do campo de football. Ao ver os hematomas só seu rosto mais de perto e sua figura física em geral, me lembrei porquê ele dava tanto medo. Parei um pouco, puxei ar para dentro, coloquei minha face arrogante e me sentei do seu lado:

- Devia deixar a enfermeira fazer seu trabalho, você está horrível.

- Sobreviverei... então, já estamos conversando de novo?

- É possível, tudo depende. Olha, creio que não deves se meter nesse tipo de problema por minha causa … te agradeço por hoje, mas não era necessário.

- Eu te irritava porque era abusivo, agora te irrito para defender – ele disse rindo baixo.

- Eu não disse que isso me irritou, apenas que é desconfortável.

- Não é isso, você só não quer sentir que deve algo a mim, está bem que me trata como lixo por tudo que eu te fiz mas se eu encontro uma forma de melhorar o que eu fiz você a rejeita. Você quer que eu me sinta em duvida com você, é sua forma de me castigar.

- Como é? - Noah havia achado o ponto, mesmo sendo tão estupido.

- E tem razão, o que posso fazer é aceitar.

- Essas feridas estão realmente feias – eu disse virando a cabeça – si não fosse tão clichê e se meu cachecol não fosse um Versace eu o ajudaria a tirar todo esse sangue. Você está nojento.

- Não importa, cada golpe valeu a pena por você – disse, com esse orgulho que lhe vinha com facilidade, e pegou a minha mão.

Suas palavras me deixaram desconfortável, senti a sua mão na minha meu rosto queimando.

- Boa tentativa – respondi colocando-me de pé – mas como eu dizia, falta mais que um par de versos de um livro e uma briga para concertar as coisas – me levante, e comecei a caminhar, meio arrependido por ter ido vê-lo.

- Talvez, mas acredito que estou indo bem!

Escutei sua voz atrás de mim, continuando de costas e tratando de tirar da minha mente o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, senti um formigamento na mão que ele havia tocado. Eu definitivamente, estava mexendo com fogo.

Não sei bem como, mas na semana seguinte, Noah tornou se a minha sombra. Quero dizer, era como uma espécie de guarda-costa que sempre aparecia no momento mais apropriado. Se alguém tinha a intenção de me jogar algo pesado, Noah chegava e sem dizer uma palavra aguentava o impacto e devolvia com um olhar que causaria medo até em um urso. Supostamente era um pouco sutil, de modo que não era notório que estava me defendendo na realidade. Dava a sensação de os demais cruzavam com Noah em momento e lugar equivocados, justo quando ele andava despreocupado e minha presença era circunstancial. Ninguém queria provocar a ira de Noah, depois que ficou claro que ele sozinho poderia derrotar metade da equipe de football. Depois que o perigo se ia, ela sumia, sem dizer uma palavra. E isso não é tudo. Qualquer coisa que eu necessitava ele me arrumava, por exemplo, uma cadeira faltando para mim no glee club, ele me arrumava, a última soda diet da máquina, me faltavam alguns livros que não achava na biblioteca, e etc.

Era uma sensação estranha, eu não sabia se devia agradece-lo ou pedir para que ele parasse.

Assim estavam as coisas quando Mercedes insistiu que eu a acompanha-se a uma festa na casa de um dos garotos da escola. Tentei convence-la que não, porque ao contrario do que parece esse é o lugar menos propicio para se vestir na moda, os adolescente bêbados representam um perigo para qualquer roupa, seja porque a enchem de cerveja ou porque vomitam. Fui para casa sem confirmar se iria ou não, mas com a intenção de não ir. Eu estava particularmente deprimido e não porque Finn havia me dado motivos, mas ao contrario, ele continuava sendo estupidamente amável como sempre. E esse era o problema, por trás da sua amabilidade não havia nada. Passei a tarde toda no meu quarto sentindo pena de mim da forma mais patética e barata possível: escutando música, pensando nele, chorando... Tinha que haver algum remédio para isso.

Recebi uma mensagem de texto da Mercedes para confirmar que iríamos para a festa, sem secar minhas lágrimas pensei no que eu faria, olhava a tela do celular em branco pensando em qual resposta dar.

Mercedes e eu não eramos muito de ir para festas, mas ela queria se encontrar com um garoto que ela estava a fim e me disse que entre tantas pessoas ninguém nos notaria. Um amigo não trai uma amiga no meio de uma conquista, assim que ir por uma noite não me causaria mal algum. Além do mais, creio que era o momento de acabar com minha tortura, eu iria a esta festa e diria a Finn tudo o que eu sentia. Não esperava nada, não ligava muito se era considerado com meus sentimentos, só queria tirar do meu peito a pressão de todos esses dias. Eu suportaria as consequências, mesmo ele sendo cruel comigo, qualquer coisa é melhor do que sofrer pelas minhas falsas e infundadas esperanças. Coloquei o primeiro suéter que eu encontrei. Acenei rapidamente para o meu pai dizendo aonde eu estava indo, mas não para que.

Uma hora depois, entre a música, alguns garotos que dançavam e outros que cambaleavam, eu morria de tédio. Mercedes não reunia força o suficiente para chegar no garoto, coisa que pareceu engraçada nos primeiros quinze minutos, depois havia perdido a graça. Mas eu não era mais valente do que ela. Estávamos em um sofá perto da mesa de bebidas e eu podia ver claramente o que acontecia no sofá onde Finn estava, com Quinn sentada em suas pernas e beijando-o de todas as maneiras possíveis. Eu havia perdido a conta do número de bebidas vermelhas que não me recordo o nome que eu havia tomado. Não poderia cumprir meu plano se Quinn não se separava dele nem por um segundo.

- Kurt, bebe não sabia que você gostava tanto de bebidas baratas – disse Mercedes.

- E eu não gosto – respondi sentindo que falava dispersamente e depois da minha resposta toda essa situação pareceu engraçada para mim. Comecei a rir de qualquer coisa, e Mercedes ria comigo e de mim ao mesmo tempo.

O garoto por fim, "descobriu" Mercedes e foi ele quem chegou perto dela, eles não sabiam ao certo o que dizer um para o outro.

- Volto mais tarde – disse ela no meu ouvido.

- Vai sim, vou estar beim, bend, bii … bem! - respondi um tanto alto e dando varias gargalhadas.

- Não saia daqui.

Como era incapaz de falar sem gaguejar, movi a mão indicando para que ela fosse logo.

Supostamente meu plano era outro, bem, eu não sabia exatamente o que era meu plano. Ia chamar Finn e dizer que o amava, para que? Era uma boa ou má ideia fazer isso nessas condições? Comecei a caminhar, sentindo que o chão embaixo dos meus pés se mexia em outra direção, tudo a minha volta estava borrado, só havia um ponto claro, que era onde Finn estava e ainda assim não me parecia seguro que eu realmente me dirigia até ele, custosamente caminhando então me senti perder o equilíbrio mas não cai no chão. Alguém havia me segurado antes de me chocar com o chão e reconheci em seguida sem Noah.

- Tão cedo e já está bêbado?

- Não – respondi rindo atoa – por que está me segurando desse jeito?

- Quer que eu te solte no chão?

- Você me soltaria? - respondi com um sorriso cínico.

- Não soltaria, estou com uma estranha vontade de te beijar, mas está quase inconsciente e seria me aproveitar de você.

- Você nunca teve problemas com isso, aposto até que você aproveitaria mais, já que deve ser ótimo em fazer isso com as garotas – disse com um tom lúgubre e rancoroso … depois comecei a rir do que eu acabava de dizer.

Virei um pouco a cabeça até poder ver seu rosto, não soube dizer se seu sorriso era por pura condescendência , lhe parecia divertido me ver nesse estado, ou era um sorriso dissimulando sua pena alheia. Não importa.

Tentei caminhar e Noah me ajudou. A partir daí tudo foi muito confuso, só sei que comecei a protestar pois queria ir até Finn, o lugar dava voltas entre meus olhos, entre a música, o calor a cerveja o ponche e a fumaça rala dos cigarros de erva e tabaco. Em outro momento eu estava sentado no piso … do banheiro? E depois tive a sensação da brisa fresca no meu rosto e de estar deitado na grama. Porém poderia ser uma falsa e alcoólica recordação.

Quando finalmente pude abrir os olhos, a dor de cabeça estava me matando. Me senti envolto da calidez de alguns cobertores e estaria confortável se não fosse pela enxaqueca e as náuseas. Eu tinha o rosto encostado contra almofada, tive que fazer grande esforço para conseguir respirar bem, olhei ao redor e um delgado fecho de luz escapava entre as cortinas. Vi Noah, de pé junto a porta, então tentei clarear minha mente, sem êxito. Não estava em meu quarto, mas não compreendia o resto.

- Você sobreviveu – disse Noah sorrindo – agora só lhe resta a ressaca.

- Tentei clarear a garganta. Eu tinha um sabor amargo na boca e não tinha muitas energias para falar, e sequer para tirar meus cabelos dos olhos. Por algum motivo senti algo estranho, algo importante que devia me lembrar, tentei um esforço e nada, então o pânico me invadiu. Me olhei embaixo das cobertas, eu estava usando um camiseta um tanto grande e uma calça de pijamas quadriculados.

Definitivamente não era minha roupa de dormir. Abri os olhos rapidamente dei um salto e levantei da cama, sufoquei um grito histérico cobrindo a boca.

- Não diga que você e eu... ! - lhe reclamei com o rosto queimando, porém Noah não dizia nada desconcertado com a minha reação.

Me sentei na borda da cama, e enterrei a cara na almofada, voltei a gritar, porém só se escutava uma espécie de grito. A ideia de eu ter feito algo desse tipo com Noah em um ato de inconsciência me horrorizava soberanamente, isso sem mencionar que havia arruinado meu plano com Finn, e que minha primeira vez era um acontecimento inexistente na minha memória. Comecei a chorar e minhas lágrimas molharam a almofada. Senti que Puck se sentou do meu lado.

- E agora, o que aconteceu? Pra que tanto drama?

- Ainda pergunta! - levantei o rosto e o encarei com os olhos marejados – Devia saber que essa era a minha primeira vez, e não se importou verdade?

- Eu sabia que você estava fora de si, por isso me detive antes que eu cometesse uma estupidez.

- Espera, o que a gente fez não foi uma estupidez?

- É... isso depende – ele gaguejou- espera … Que pensa que a gente fez?

- Como se não soubesse, não vou fazer uma recriação do que houve para prazer de sua retorcida mente, além do mais nem me lembro.

- Hey, você crê que nós transamos? - quando ele começou a rir dei uma almofadada em seu braço.

- Não tem graça.

- Kurt, não dormimos juntos, mesmo não parecendo uma má ideia, de onde tirou isso?

- Não houve nada? Sério? - Puck negou com a cabeça – mas esta roupa, sua cama...

- Se não notou, eu dormi no chão – disse mostrando o lugar onde estava um edredom e uma almofada – Queria que se sentisse confortável , além do mais, sua roupa não estava tão limpa … ponche e vômito, eu tive que te trocar.

- Eu vomitei? Droga … então, você me tocou? - perguntei sentindo meu rosto queimar.

- Não exatamente. - ele virou o olhar – digo, te coloquei de costas, e senti o seu … trazeiro com os dedos, não resisti, foi só!

- Deus – murmurei com desconfiança.

- Pode ser que eu seja um idiota, mas não um maníaco sexual, você parecia tão vulnerável, foi só um toque de dedos, digo tenho necessidades.

- Não parece tão grave – disse, desabando no colchão com os braços estendidos e um sorriso leve mas ainda estranho por saber que outra pessoa tocou o meu trazeiro – então não ocorreu nada de mais – respondi com um profundo suspiro.

- Obrigado, dormir comigo é a pior coisa que poderia acontecer – disse com um tom sarcástico.

- Não se trata de você, não precisamente só as condições … Bem, não preciso te contar minha ideia de uma noite perfeita – gemi um pouco, pois senti uma pontada na cabela, agora que o susto passou a dor de cabeça voltou com tudo e cobri os olhos.

Noah me conduziu até a cozinha, como se eu fosse um paciente que acabou de sair da cirurgia. Me sentei enquanto ele preparava uma bebida que segundo ele era ótima contra ressaca.

- O que está pondo aí? - indaguei, mas ele virou de costas de forma travessa cobrindo os ingredientes, de forma que ele não me revelaria o mistério.

- Não vai querer saber, toma – disse uma vez que colocou todos os ingredientes do mundo no liquidificador e me entregou um copo uma substância verde e espessa, tapei o nariz e com muito nojo o bebi.

De qualquer modo eu não melhorava, quando Noah me colocou uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça, la manteve com a mão rindo dos meus protestos por causa do frio. O observei com curiosidade, ele era muito mais paternal do que eu queria aceitar. Era muito engraçado que estivéssemos em sua casa depois da forma mutua que nos tratávamos. Talvez passar mas tempo com Noah não fosse tão mal, parecia que podíamos deixar de lado nossas diferenças de caráter. Por alguma razão, senti que aquela ferida de amor por Finn estava se fechando, poderia ser que aquela noite alcoólica havia sido o suficiente para supera-lo?

- Por Deus! Meu pai não tem ideia de onde estou. - disse levantando e deixando a bolsa de gelo cair ao chão.

- Mercedes te chamou a noite, mas chegamos ao acordo de que seu pai não gostaria de te ver assim: bobo, passando do riso ao choro e …

- Já entendi – respondi envergonhado – E vai gostar muito menos da ideia de saber que eu dormi na casa de um garoto.

- É uma confusão que me convém.

- Não começa Noah.

Ele subiu as escadas e devolveu me telefone celular, quando me entregou nossos dedos se tocaram e eu congelei. Demorei para raciocinar e para ocultar meu deslize comecei a procurar pelo número do meu pai. Dei as costas a Noah afastando o cabelo que estava incomodando minha orelha. Queria soar o mais tranquilo e convincente para que meu pai não se preocupasse e acreditasse que eu havia cometido alguma tolice. Tive muito sorte ele disse que me buscaria em 20 minutos. Era muito tempo a sós com Noah e me coloquei nervoso, assim que decidi pedir para que ele me permitisse trocar de roupa, fiquei um tempo no banheiro pensando em todo o trabalho que Noah estava tendo por mim. Em casa eu estava acostumado a bajular meu pai, e na escola eu sempre tive que cuidar de mim mesmo, era estranho que de uns tempos pra cá alguém se importasse comigo e me tratasse diferente. Poderia ser que tivesse sucumbindo a aquelas atenções especiais.

- Tive que ficar com sua camisa – anunciei quando voltei ao quarto onde ele estava – a minha está um nojo, mas te devolverei depois.

- Eu gostei de você não ter pedido, significa que entende que tudo o que é meu está a sua inteira disposição – ele disse com um daqueles sorrisos de lado, meus olhos se abriram surpreendidos, não pude dizer nada, apenas sorri timidamente em troca evitando olhar para ele.

Escutei a buzina do carro do meu pai e senti um alivio enorme. Ele havia me salvado antes que as palavras de Noah me deixassem mais desconcertados. Fui até a porta e à abri, mas antes de passar por ela me lembrei de algo:

- Te perguntei se não havíamos feito nada, e você disse "depende" e que havia apalpado meu traseiro, você realmente se conteve só com isso?

- É... claro! Nada de mais aconteceu ontem – ele disse encolhendo-se de ombros.

O encarei tentando rastrear alguma mentira, eu tinha a impressão que ele me escondia algo, pensei que não era pra tanto e meu pai poderia gritar se eu o fizesse esperar mais.

- Ok, sei que quer jogar comigo, assim será um alívio não te ver o fim de semana inteiro. Obrigado por tudo – disse com arrogância, dirigi até o carro e não olhei pra trás.

Eu pude convencer meu pai que havia passado uma noite inofensiva, e claro não mencionei as condições em que sai da festa. Não fez falta explicar mais, ele questionou a camisa que eu usava. Conhecendo bem os meus gostos referentes a roupas, sabia que eu nunca usaria algo assim, uma camiseta um tanto surrada e cavada e um tanto grande para mim. Lhe convenci de que Mercedes havia comprado rapidamente pra mim em uma loja de conveniência pois havia rasgado a minha, e isso pareceu convence-lo.

Essa noite me encostei na cama e tratei de pegar meu Ipod. Justo quando a canção masoquista começou, passei para a seguinte. Gwen não me faria chorar de novo. Havia terminado meu luto pelo coração partido Finn . Pouco a pouco comecei a pegar no sono, Estranhamente vi a Puck, do meu lado, com seus lábios pressionados aos meus. Era um sonho? … Não, me lembro disso, eu sabia que aquele aproveitador estava me escondendo algo, ele me beijou, tirou meu primeiro beijo. Pronto, que chamem a policia, pois alguém iria morrer amanhã.

Reviews? (:


End file.
